1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to downhole devices for wellbores such as oil and gas wells that are constructed at least partially out of a sacrificial or disappearing material so that the downhole devices can be converted from providing a first downhole operation to providing a second downhole operation upon removal of the sacrificial material.
2. Description of Art
Downhole devices such as bridge plugs and ball seats are known the art. Generally, these downhole devices are disposed within a wellbore to allow certain downhole operations to be performed. For example, the bridge plug allows for isolation of the wellbore so that elevated pressures can be achieved above the bridge plug to actuate downhole tools, run fracturing operations, or to run other wellbore completion operations. Similarly, ball seats allow fluid flow to be either blocked or restricted or to permit flow through the wellbore depending upon whether a plug or ball is landed on the seat.
Both of these downhole devices have a single configuration for performing the respective functions or operations downhole. Additionally, after both of these and other downhole devices have been used for their respective downhole operations, the bridge plug or ball, or ball seat must be removed so that further downhole operations can be performed. Generally, these devices are milled out of the wellbore requiring a separate downhole tool run which can be time consuming and costly.